Love Lies Bleeding
by Akatsuki Feathers
Summary: Unexpectedly, Shmee becomes human and he leads Squee into the life of a pyromaniac. *Shmee/Squee, epic one-shot*


Title: Love Lies Bleeding  
Pairings: Shmee/Squee  
Rating: strong T/light M (somewhat graphic violence)  
Description: Unexpectedly, Shmee becomes human and he leads Squee into the life of a pyromaniac.  
Notes: I'm just hoping I didn't fuck up Johnny too badly. Is this a possible OOC Johnny warning? Perhaps. Please, if he is, tell me and explain to me how to make him in character. Thanks. -heart- Oh, and all of the nightmares are inspired by my own.  


* * *

Squee sat on the curb and held his head. Long, even breathes expelled from him as he slowly calmed down. His heart was still beating with excitement and his muscles were taking down all the previous actions and storing them to memory. Tears leaked in the corners of his eyes.

A pair of feet entered his line of view and he gently lifted his head to the side.

The second teen sat down next to him, scar riddled face appearing long and placid, and his bright blue eyes centered on the easily frightened boy with a look akin to comfort. He placed his hand on Squee's shoulder, "You did the right thing, Todd."

He looked at his old friend for a long moment before he rubbed away his tears and leaned over onto the other's shoulder heavily. "I hope you're right, Shmee."

"Of course I'm right." He smiled, reassuring him, "With those people gone, you'll be much safer; _much saner_." He lowered his hand back to his lap and sighed.

Todd could feel the heat from the building behind him radiate against his back. He was glad that his mother was too drugged to feel the flames eat her alive. And, he was grateful that his father was too drunk to understand what was going on until it was too late. He was surprised that, besides his empty feelings of sympathy towards his parents, he did not feel anything towards the burning of his house. He felt nothing about the destruction of the things in the house that were the only things that he had really known.

"What do we do now, Shmee?"

He pulled away from him for a moment before he wrapped his arms around his friend protectively. He hugged him tightly, fitly, and stroked his hand through Todd's hair soothingly. "Don't freight, Todd. I'll find a place without problem."

The black-haired teen quickly wrapped his arms around him as well. He could not bring himself to say anything.

"You do trust me, right?" Shmee asked, blue eyes lingering on Todd's shoulder.

He bit his lip, thoughts lingering on his best friend's words. He exhaled carefully—shuddery—and felt the words catch in his throat. "I trust you,"

Shmee smiled, "Thank you, Todd." He continued to pet him on the head.

He exhaled heavily. The heat and the night and Shmee's soothing were making him drowsy.

"In celebration of this next step in the renewal of our lives, why don't we go down to 24/7 and get a Brain Freezy?"

He pulled away from him and presented the boy an uneasy smile. "Alright,"

Shmee stood up, dress shirt and pants still neat and tidy, and helped Squee to his feet.

Squee glanced back at his burning house and vaguely hoped that the fire would not spread over to Johnny's house. If it were to burst into flames as well, he would be dead for sure.

* * *

He hid behind one of the aisles and peered out sneakily. His eyes were held back wide as he looked at the person at the Brain Freezy machine.

Shmee placed a hand on Todd's shoulder, successfully making him jump with shock, and gave him an odd look. "What's wrong with you, Todd?"

He pushed himself up against the chips and glanced over towards the Brain Freezy machine.

Shmee's eyes lingered over towards the machine as well. His eyebrows shot up to his hairline and he gently turned to Todd. He leaned forward and patted him on the shoulder.

Despite everything, Johnny still scared the living daylights out of him. He still could not figure out what set him into his ever usual fits of rage and he did not even want to try to approach him. He swallowed down thick saliva and smiled shyly towards his former stuffed bear.

"Hey Squee," Nny greeted, large smile pulled across his face.

Todd squealed and nearly knocked the row of chips over. His heart was beating too fast. His hands were starting to become wet with sweat. "Hello Scary Neighbor Man."

"I told you to call me Nny," he was still grinning, Brain Freezy still in hand, and temper still in check.

He was relieved.

"What are you doing here so late? Little kids don't generally go out so late. It's dangerous, you know?

Little kid? He was fifteen. He was not so little anymore. But despite this, Todd ignored the mild insult and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry, I keep on forgetting."

"No problem! But really, you should go home. I saw that Chihuahua earlier. I think he's following me again. Don't want him going after you or anything!" He took a long suck from his drink and stepped over towards the check-out counter. He glanced over his shoulder and gave Shmee a hard look.

He crept up to the Brain Freezy machine and pulled a medium cup off the stack. He carefully poured his icy drink into the cup, making sure to fill it as much as possible, before he plopped on the lid and stepped towards the counter as well.

He released a long sigh of relief when he saw that Nny was not at the counter and that the employee was one hundred percent okay. He placed the cup down and dug through his pocket. He pulled out his wallet, glanced at the amount just to be sure, and gave the guy a ten.

Shmee stepped up next to him and eyed him suspiciously.

Todd welcomed the change, said a "thank you" and "have a good day" to the worker, and turned to leave. He stood at the door, watching with horror at the sight of Johnny standing there waiting for him and looked at Shmee with unease. "Would you like anything, Shmee?"

The worker gave him a strange look.

"No thank you, Todd."

He hesitated, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive,"

He bit his lip and opened the door.

"Would you like a ride back home?" Nny asked as he sucked noisily from his Brain Freezy.

Squee's eyes were wide again. He nibbled on the straw of his drink and glanced at Shmee with concern.

Shmee stepped in front of him a little, "No thank you, Johnny," he said for him, "Todd and I are going out a little more."

His eyes narrowed, "What do you mean by that, Bear?" He bared his teeth.

Squee gnawed at his straw.

"Todd here isn't going back to that hellhole. He's not going back to that horrible environment in which _you_ and those people called _parents_ created for him." Shmee's eyes were lowered into livid slivers.

The knife was out in an instant, held so very close to Shmee's fleshy neck, "What did you do, Bear? _What did you do?_"

He gripped the knife straight on, blood surfacing, and pushed away the weapon, "_I_ did nothing."

His eye was twitching with frustration. He held the knife tightly; ready to strike again if the former stuffed animal were to make a move.

Squee chewed his straw like crazy now. The tube of plastic was barely noticeable.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Shmee's hand reached back and gripped onto Todd's shirt.

He dropped his drink and gripped his best friend's shoulders. "Shmee! Are you _bleeding_?" He stared at the teen's free hand with worry.

"Don't worry Todd, I'm fine."

He quickly wrapped his arms around Shmee's waist. His Brain Freezy was soaking through his shoes and making his toes stick together.

Johnny clenched and unclenched his knife-free hand while staring at the two with great disgust. "What have you done to Squee's innocence?" He snapped.

"Nothing. In fact, _I've preserved it further!_" He took a step back, pushing Todd back with him. "Let's go Todd."

They both stepped back slowly, cautiously.

Johnny turned to his car, hands pale from the pressure of his squeezing, and stalked over to his vehicle. He threw open the door and climbed in.

The door banged shut.

Squee cringed.

Johnny pushed his head out of the window and looked at them, "I thought you wouldn't be effected, Squee!" He yelled as the car started with a moan and shot forward.

He watched as the beaten up car drove away from them with a glare. "I'll take action if this continues!" He screamed as he drove away.

He exhaled heavily.

"Let's go, Todd."

"Where?"

* * *

He stood at the door of his parent's bedroom and felt guilt overwhelm him. He looked over at his parents' bed, at the nightstand near his mother's side where a vase of red pyrus japonica rested. He then glanced down at the container in hand and could see that his hand was shaking horribly. He held up the other one and saw that it shook as well.

He could not do this.

"Todd, don't forget how they've neglected you,"

He was surprised to see Shmee next to him. He shakily slid his hand into Shmee's.

"It's okay," he cooed, "I'll be with you,"

Todd nodded, more to himself in an attempt to calm himself, and set the canister down. He opened the door as far it would go as quietly as possible. He lifted the container again and stepped in cautiously.

Shmee followed him, warm hand giving Todd confidence.

He opened the pop top with a flick of his thumb and placed the plastic jug on the floor. He gave a light kick and watched it fall over with a dull, plastic clutter.

Gasoline gushed out and pooled towards his parents' bed.

"Hurry, Todd. You need to get the other rooms quickly now." Shmee urged.

Squee picked up the jug and scuttled out of the room with Shmee. He led a trail of gas around the house. He snuck down the stairs and pushed all the furniture together in the living room and threw the rest of the gasoline on top.

Shmee stepped down the stairs and handed Squee his wallet along with his father's.

He stared at it with great unease.

He quickly pulled out the cash and placed it into Todd's wallet. He eased the thing into Todd's hands before he tossed the other one into the pile.

Squee carefully put it in his pocket and turned to Shmee, "What about the stash in Dad's office?"

"I've already gotten it,"

"Oh." He lowered his eyes, "Should I do this?"

"Yes, Todd, you should."

"Oh, okay," he took a careful step back and waited for Shmee to join his side. He sparked a match and threw it into the pile of furniture and newspapers.

They both took a step back as the fire grew.

Todd gulped heavily.

Was this the right thing to do?

* * *

"Open your eyes, Todd."

His limbs were dead.

"Breath,"

His lungs were heavy.

"Todd!" Shmee yelled, hand making harsh contact against his cheek.

His eyes popped open, large with shock and confusion. His heart was beating wildly, erratically, and he could have sworn he had a vision of a heart-attack in the near future. He sucked in air with a large, audible gulp and clawed at the bed.

"Where am I?"

"We're in a hotel," Shmee replied.

He carefully sat up; body visibly shaken and bones feeling brittle like twigs. "Wha—" He stopped as memory resurfaced. He pinched his nose, hand shaking subtly, and turned to his best friend, "Alright,"

"You should go back to sleep." He advised as he stood up and lingered towards the window.

"What about you?"

"I don't need sleep. Don't worry about it."

He nibbled fearfully on his lip. Regret sprung forth again. Deep seeded, unbearable guilt seared through his veins. His stomach squirmed with wrath.

Shmee turned to him, eyebrow uplifted with question.

"This is wrong Shmee… I- I need to bring myself in. I think I need help."

"You're fine Todd! This is for the best! If you allowed them to continue on with their pitiful, _abusive_ lives; in the end, you would be the one who would have suffered the most. How many times must I explain it to you before you truly grasp the concept? They would have driven you over the edge, and you have become," he clenched his hands and teeth with anger, "You have become just like that _maniac_ in which you are so bent on befriending!"

His eyes lingered on him before he gently looked down in submission and turned to lie down on his side. He faced the door instinctively and gripped at a mass of sheets in order to replace his missed stuffed bear. He curled up in a fetal position.

He could not bring his eyes to close.

Shmee sighed heavily.

Squee fumbled his fingers nervously, eyes fixated on the small picture of a China rose on the nightstand. Small prickles appeared on the small of his back. He could tell he was being watched. He could feel his breath become erratic again. He cursed himself in his mind.

The bed dipped as Shmee sat down.

He felt his muscles tightened into solid walls.

"Todd, I know you're awake. It hasn't even been a minute. Even if you were trying to sleep, you wouldn't be asleep yet. Don't pretend that you are." He told him, leaning over him carefully.

He turned his head, craning his neck a little, and looked face-to-face with his former stuffed animal. "He scares me,"

He stared at him; lips pinched into a not-quite-there line, and lifted a brow again. "Who?"

"Johnny,"

"Well, he's not going to find us. Why are you worrying about that?"

He chewed his tongue, "You said that I was trying to be friends with him…" He turned back to his side; eyes stuck on the glowing numbers of the digital clock, "I'm afraid of him… I don't…" He gently stopped, exhaling with a shutter, "I don't want to be friends with him."

Shmee's eyes softened and he placed a hand on Todd's head, "Yeah… Yeah, I understand. I'm sorry about yelling at you. I should keep my anger in check." He carded his fingers through the teenager's hair gently, eyes lingering off to the side.

Squee glanced at him from the corner of his eye, lips trembling. "It's okay. I'm just worrying about getting caught. My luck isn't that great, you know that, Shmee. I'm going to get arrested and put in jail… Or- Or! Or they'll put me back into the D.H.M.I!" He trembled, tears gathering in his eyes.

Shmee stopped, fingertips placing small and almost nonexistent lines against his hair.

He wrenched in a breath and let out a struggled sob, "I don't want them to do a lobotomy on me! I don't want to be a robot like those other kids!" His hands balled into fists, the sheets clenched and wrapped around them.

He retracted his hand and sighed heavily, "It is true that you don't have that much luck, Todd." He paused when Todd ground out another sob, "But I'm here to help. I'm going to absorb all of the bad things that come your way and help you get out of problems that might surface from us freeing you from those bad people."

He did not say anything. Tears still streaked out of his eyes, but he had been able to control his sobbing.

"I'm completely serious, Todd. If the police come, I'll make sure to make them go away. If the people from the insane asylum come, I'll make them go away. I'm here for you. I will always be here for you." He clasped his hands together and exhaled quaintly.

Todd could feel a smile forming; a small and somewhat sad smile, but a true one at that. He did trust Shmee, and he did have confidence in what Shmee said. He still felt absolutely horrible for his actions. After all, even though his parents never loved him, at least they were sympathetic about it.

"Thank you for telling me that, Shmee," he muttered, craning his neck once more to look at the boy.

He glanced down at him, "Of course." He smiled. He smoothed back Squee's hair. "You should get to sleep."

"Yeah," he smiled and unwrapped a hand from the sheets in order to rub away the tears. He pushed away the wetness on his cheeks and settled his head into the pillow. His eyes fluttered for a moment before they closed. He released a long exhale from his nose and settled in to dream.

Shmee stroked his hair until he was sure that Todd was sleep. He got to his feet and peered out the window and down at the city with unimpressed eyes.

* * *

He rested against the work table, slabs of cool metal pressed heavily down on his wrists, ankles, and neck. His throat quivered against the pressure and sweat ached out of his pours. He could feel his skin become slick and sticky already, each cool, unnatural breeze leaving him chilled to the core.

The lights in the room were dimmed, helping his eyes adjust quickly and painlessly. And the colors were grey monochrome and bright, yellow-green. Everything was silent. Even the strange breeze did not make a sound.

He struggled against his restraints, fearing that some horrible was drawing closer and closer to him. Dread drenched his body just as much as the sweat. He was shaking horribly.

That was when they entered the room: the disgusting green aliens…

He knew what was coming. He could feel it in his bones.

They were going to probe him again, just as they did those other countless times in his earlier youth.

They hovered over to him, three fingered hands held up and wiggling with anticipation.

His eyes grew wide as they shoved the life-support clasp onto his index finger and began to cut at his scalp. He could already feel the blood gush down onto the table. It dribbled to his shoulders and wetted his neck. Tremors overcame him as shock settled.

The skin was peeled back, hair following suit.

He shuttered, still struggling against the restraints. He heaved his shoulders, neck becoming caught on the collar, and he landed back on the table with a grunt.

Another band of metal swished from the table and clasped down onto his forehead, forcing him to keep his head still.

"Let me go!" He screamed, eyes glancing to each of the alien's faces.

"We can't do that, human. We need to get more information about your head meat."

His bones vibrated as they cut through his skull. He could hear them finishing the cut and pulling the slab off and setting it down on the counter.

The clatter that was made had forced him to feel like he was going to throw up.

They organized their instruments, talking to each other in low voices.

His vision wavered as they probed at his brain.

Everything faded.

Blood leaked down his back.

Drip, drip, drip, drip; off the table.

Bleep, bleep, bleep, bleep, bleep, blee—

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

* * *

Todd's eyes flew open. His eyes wavered back and forth, only spying darkness. Was he blind? Did the aliens actually get him?

And then there was light.

He sat up, eyes shrinking from the onslaught on light, and found that he was in the hotel room and not in a spaceship like he had originally believed.

Shmee was standing next to the bed, arms tucked behind his back. He always looked so neat, like he was manufactured and forced to stay the same way, no matter what.

Perhaps he really was just like that, and not truly as human as he seemed. It would only make sense.

Todd rubbed his eyes and groaned.

"It's time to get ready for school," Shmee told him, smiling.

He smiled back weakly and crawled out of the bed. He stepped over to the tiny bathroom and readied for a shower.

* * *

"What the—?" Johnny stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the burning house. His head snapped back towards the direction of the 24/7 and he bared his teeth angrily.

"That fucking bear!" He screamed, hands clenching tightly.

He stared at the fire long and hard. Eyes filled with contempt and malice, he smoothed his thumb down the hilt of his knife several times before he turned sharply and stomped back towards his house.

The door slammed shut loudly, echoing through the sounds of the fire slowly eating away the house.

A long, agonized scream erupted from the old box of a house and completely drowned out the sound of the fire burning next door.

Followed soon after was yet another scream.

* * *

He did not know what had gotten into him but he found himself standing in front of the school in the later hours of the school day with a little red wagon filled with containers of gasoline.

Shmee stood next to him, unable to mask the unbridled joy he felt. In his newly sewn hand rested a small blue cigarette lighter.

The grass, somewhat taller than it should have been, blew slightly in the gentle breeze.

Both of them took a step to the settling school. They unlocked a door and both muted figures stepped into, the wagon clattering heavily as it pulled against the doorframe.

Shmee tucked the lighter into Todd's back pocket and he quickly stepped out of the school.

The teen watched him, half expecting the doors to close and a fire to break, but they never did. Instead, to his great relief, the other boy returned with two large garbage bags full of what looked like shredded paper.

He set them down next to the wagon and motioned for Todd to follow him. He led them to the side of the building and to the large dumpsters. Beside them sat a large mound of the bags full of shredded paper, put out to be recycled.

The brunette looked down at them, heart fluttering heavily. He looked to Shmee for guidance, but the other was busy picking up as many of the bags as he could to notice his quiet pleads for comfort. Todd felt his body shiver in the humid afternoon air and he reached down and took two bags into his hands, each sharing the same burden.

The students were in their classrooms, excited for the end of their day.

Would they even see it?

All windows were sealed, all but one door was locked, glass previously reinforced with wire…

Both boys stepped back into the school and Todd's body was starting to take toll. He felt emotionally drained and his body was finally catching up to it.

Shmee was quick in his movement, ripping open the bags and putting handfuls of the shredded paper onto the tiled floor, seemingly like snowflakes down the hall. He did not bother to tell Squee to move and, rather, he did all of the work himself.

He spent several minutes, moving quickly back and forth. He would disappear from Todd's view and then come back with empty bags in each hand. He would swap and then go back to where he left off.

With all of the paper set, Shmee came back and gently lifted the canisters off of the wagon. Each in both hands, he popped their tops and doused the ground, making sure to follow the trail of paper with a thick trail of gasoline. He placed large puddles by each closed door, seemingly putting a stopper for whoever was within the room.

His movement disappeared from Todd's sight as the former bear turned a corner. He slumped against the wall, eyes shifting from the wagon, half full of gasoline jugs and empty plastic bags, to the floor in which the gasoline set. He shifted and pulled the lighter out of his back pocket, silently contemplating the idea of setting the school ablaze before Shmee returned.

The smooth boy returned to the entrance and pulled the remaining canisters from their little wagon. He placed the empty ones back. He looked down at Shmee softly before he stepped away once again, steps quick and quiet.

Todd could see blood on Shmee's cuffs.

Several minutes later, Shmee was back. The jugs were empty as he placed them back on the wagon and there was a faint tint of red on his cheeks. He helped Todd to his feet and motioned for him to go outside.

He did so silently, still placed into his shocked stupor.

"Go ahead, Todd."

The wagon squeaked onto the sidewalk and Shmee was behind him. His arms draped over his shoulders and his face closed in on his ear.

Todd's hand seemed to move on its own accord, flame being born with a click of the lighter. He shrugged Shmee off of him and he stepped forward with heavy steps, mind rattling. He knelt, flame meeting open gas.

Fire took a breath and it grew. It raced down the hall, eating the gas.

Todd was pulled backwards, lighter being closed.

Shmee stepped forward and pushed the door shut. He pulled a large set of keys out of his pocket and locked the door swiftly. He pulled Todd away from the building. "Let's go." He cooed.

The two teens stepped down the street silently, wagon squeaking behind them.

* * *

Cold water slapped his face, trying desperately to pull him out of his shock. Full clothed, the water numbed him only further, pushing his mind deeper into the denial he had already embraced.

Walls papered with lavender harebell, it smelled strongly of aloe and cold.

He could hear the other boy in the other room, walking around and planning. He was not loud but he certainly was not quiet.

Todd tried to pull himself up, to make him stand and be strong, but he felt no will power enter him to do so. All he felt was the cold on his skin and the taste of hot smoke on his tongue.

The bathroom door opened and Shmee stepped in, looking as regal as ever. The red stains on his cuffs were no longer there. He took a seat on the toilet lid and he watched the boy with silent curiosity.

The curtains were pulled open due to the fact that the boy held no true ambition to close them, leaving the water to bounce onto the lip of the tub and onto the floor.

His throat scratched, "Whose blood did it belong to?"

Shmee looked at him heavily, "A janitor's; stubborn man. I had to cut off his hand to get the keys. That was surprising too, because the others were very willing to hand over theirs when they saw the knife."

His shying Adam's apple shivered at the news.

He leaned over and turned the water off with a quick turn of the handle. He helped Todd to his feet and led him into the main room.

The teen slumped on the bed, soaking the covers with his wet clothing. "Why?"

Shmee went to the dresser and pulled out a fresh pair of clothes, "Why what?" He stepped back to the teen's side.

His shirt was pulled over his head and placed on the floor with a wet thump, "Why…" His voice shook, "Why did you kill him?"

A towel landed on the brunette and Shmee took quick action to dry him off. "Because he was an obstacle to our goal,"

"…our goal?"

"Yes," he wrapped a second towel around Todd's waist before he tugged the wet jeans off of him. His socks followed soon after. "Can you move? Or do you want me to dry to rest of you off?"

Todd lifted himself heavily and did as he was told.

Shmee picked up the wet articles and he placed the dry ones next to the television. He entered the bathroom with the wet ones.

He dried off his knees and feet and pulled himself into the fresh set of clothing out for him. He fell back onto the bed and felt the wet comforter soak into his back. His hands curled over his eyes.

"Don't lie on that bed. Go to the other one, Todd." Shmee called from the bathroom.

He heavily picked himself up and dragged himself across the small gap between the beds. He collapsed onto the dry one and curled into a tight ball.

He could feel sleep blanket him while something carded through his hair soothingly.

* * *

The nightclub was unbearably crowded that night. The walls and floor rumbled with a silent base. No music played, but that did not stop the people from dancing, hair flying and limbs flailing.

He looked around, ears aching as the base thumped into his body. He could not bring himself to be happy and follow everyone else's lead; he just stood there in the middle of the crowd as the peopled ringed around him like roses.

They all seemed so joyful. All seemed so excited and at peace with the room.

He could feel his heart flutter. Tears ran down his face for reasons he did not understand.

A large, tanned man stepped up to him and motioned for him to follow him. He had a large pair of headphones hanging from his neck and a bright orange vest on that seemed to glow in the dark nightclub.

The teen followed after him quietly.

He motioned again for him to enter a room that stemmed off of the main nightclub room.

The room was small, but it had a vast ceiling, and seemed to be made mostly out of metal. The door slammed and it seemed to block out all of the vibrations of the other room.

He watched as the man climbed up onto the small, metal stage that was to his right and a large burst of energy pushed him onto the floor. He winced and looked up at the man with large eyes, curious as to what just happened.

Several large arms stemmed from the man's back. These were no ordinary arms, however. They seemed to be made of some sort of plasma-like substance but what was really special about them was that they were a neon orange color.

His heart thumped heavily, creating its own rhythm for music.

The arms slammed upon him, squishing him to the ground.

His mouth opened and only air pushed out. He needed to scream, but he was not allowed to. A rough tingle ran through his being, searing his skin and making his eyes bleed.

* * *

He gasped heavily and fluttered open his eyes. His eyes snapped to the face that loomed over him and his muscles tightened as a pair of hands scoped under his arms. He was lifted up and placed against Shmee's chest.

Todd exhaled heavily and he gently leaned in as Shmee gently stroked his hair.

"Shush, shush, it is okay Todd." He soothed, cradling him close to his chest.

Todd could still feel his skin tingle from his dream attack. He listened carefully to Shmee's chest, eyes feeling sore. A small thudding sound came from the boy who held him close and he wondered if it was his own heartbeat or Shmee's.

"Would it make you feel better if you told me about it?" He asked, hand stroking his cheek.

Todd shook his head and found himself leaning further towards Shmee's heated body. "No, I don't think so." He could smell almonds on Shmee's form.

"Alright." He lifted the boys head and looked down at him with settling blue eyes. The scar-covered boy smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Todd exhaled heavily and looked at the other with somewhat hazed eyes.

"You should go back to sleep. We're going to be busy tomorrow." He rubbed his head and pulled out of the bed. He stepped to the window and peered out silently, moonlight turning his skin into milk. His arms crossed seriously across his chest.

He settled back down on the bed and he pulled his legs to his chest.

* * *

Shmee pressured Todd to get up and start packing.

He was sluggish as he crawled out of the bed and over to his friend.

"We need to pack, Todd. We need to leave at eleven."

He rubbed his sore eyes and slowly packed away his clothing. "Why?"

Shmee stepped up to him and slung a small duffle bag over his shoulder. He assisted Todd with his and quickly retrieved the clothing still in the bathroom. When he returned, he handed Todd his still damp clothing.

He zipped his bag shut and slung it over his shoulder as well.

"Come Todd."

They stepped out of the room and down the long hall. They stepped into the lobby and out the door without a single look from the employees.

"Where are you going? Why?" Todd asked quietly. He did not understand his sudden change in emotional stability, but he was not going to complain. He did not want to feel so empty… hallow.

Shmee slowed his rapid steps and drifted over to him. He curled a hand against Todd's cheek, "We're going to the other side of the city. We need to lie low for a little while."

Brown eyes observed light blue.

He nodded and made a small noise of agreement.

Shmee hesitated for a moment before he placed a light peck on his lips. "Good to hear." He continued to walk.

Todd stood frozen for a moment before he followed after him in a silent drift. He was feeling better already.

"We need to take a quick stop at the storage building first."

"Alright."

As they walked in silence all the way to the storage center that was towards the middle of the city, Todd could not help but pay a little more attention to his friend than usual. It was interesting for him to see the changes that had occurred and continued to occur in his friend.

From bear to man, the transformation had happened over a quick period of a single night…

When Todd had fallen asleep that fateful night, Shmee was just a stuffed animal and when he woke up, Shmee was a boy his age. It was a rather awkward situation, actually, waking up with a naked boy who had scars all over his face.

But it was more than just that. Shmee seemed to be becoming more and more human as each day passed. More ticks were showing through, more emotions expressed, fatigue and tire becoming more noticeable…

And what happened earlier… That was certainly human.

As he looked at him, even then, he could see that Shmee was acting differently than he was on his first day.

The slight sheen that sparkled near his hair-line, the pausing, the obvious breathing…

They entered a fenced area and retrieved a key from a man inside a booth. Large trees lines the enclosed area, resemblance close to that of a lime tree.

They stepped down the road sized paths, going to their storage area number.

The small storage room they had rented was certainly empty. A small dresser took most of the room, tucked away in the left corner. The remainder of Todd's clothing was inside of it. The red wagon was in there as well, still filled with the empty gasoline cartons and crumpled plastic bags.

He stepped in and over to his friend.

The brown-haired teen was leaning over something, hands tampering around.

He looked over his shoulder and saw that he was digging through a plastic crate filled with brightly colored lighters and matchboxes. He seemed somewhat frantic.

"What are you looking for?" He asked, watching as Shmee dug further into the box.

"Something special." He replied with an even voice, but there was a defiant grate of irritation laced in his tone.

"How can I help?" Todd asked quietly, stepping back in order to give him some room.

Shmee jolted and he seemed to dig further with much more intensity.

"Have you seen the needle and thread anywhere? I can't seem to find it."

Todd hesitated, "Why do you need it? What's wrong?" His heart started to thump a little faster than usual.

He shrugged faintly and stood up. "Just a little reopening. One of the stitches caught on the crate and came undone. No need to worry."

Squee had not noticed it before, but Shmee's hand (the one injured at the 24/7) was now bleeding profusely. Nor had he spotted how pale his friend was.

"Shmee—! You should sit down!" He gasped.

He waved him off with his uninjured hand and told him rather easily, "Don't worry. I won't die from blood loss. I'm not truly human, after all." He smiled easily but his face seemed waxy and somewhat grey. "It's just an inconvenience that my blood won't stay within me. I honestly don't want it all over the place. Too messy."

"Shmee…" He stepped back to him and placed his hands around the boy's shoulders. "Please sit down." He steered him over to the tiny fold-up chair next to the dresser and urged him to rest for a moment.

"I'm fine—" He wobbled, bloodied hand coming up to his forehead. Red smeared across his face and the boy's legs became weak.

Todd held onto him by the waist and helped the brunette down into the chair, "I'll find it." He told the other one with large eyes.

Shmee seemed to have fallen into a sort of shock, starting at his hand with concerned eyes. He did not even acknowledge Todd's proposal.

He looked around at an anxious pace, hoping that a quick stitch up would make Shmee better. He dumped over the lighter box and scanned the colorful contents for his needed item. When he saw nothing, he pulled out the drawers in his dresser and dug through his clothing. Several layers disturbed, he still found no spool and needle.

The newly human male looked up at him, eyes almost hallow. "How human am I, Todd?"

He was stopped in his tracks going over towards their bags. Their eyes met for a moment before he lowered his own. He took several careful steps to their bags, "Pretty close."

Shmee held silent for a long moment as Todd dug through Shmee's duffle bag, "I… wonder why it was so fast…"

He shifted to his own bag, pulling out the damp clothing and throwing them on the floor next to him. He dug through the side pockets tucked deep inside the bag and he felt a prick hit his finger. He lifted the needle out of the bag in triumph and pulled the spool of thread out soon after.

Todd took a couple long strides over to him and knelt down. He pulled Shmee's hand away from the boy's side. He winced as he watched the blood crust over a little while more gushed out at a rate that did not seem possible. He dabbed it off with his sleeve, not thinking as properly as he probably should have, and made quick use of the dry spot to thread the needle and sew his buddy back up.

The wound closed rather cleanly and he tied the thread off at the end of the cut. He ran a fingertip over the bumpy surface and looked up at the "patient".

"Shmee, are you okay?" He asked him, dread filling his stomach like cigarette smoke.

His eyelashes fluttered against his waxed skin and his lips were pulled back into a thin line. "I would suppose so…" He replied in a quiet, almost timid tone, in which Todd had never heard before.

He stood up, arm shaking a little against the backboard of the chair. He seemed so fragile then and Todd could feel something bubble inside of him. "Alright," he said, straightening himself out and looking at him with a pulled face, "Change your shirt, pack some cleaner clothes, and we'll be on our way."

Shmee pulled his button down shirt off and cleaned his hand and face off with it. He placed it, crumpled, on top of the dresser and he knelt down towards one of his discarded shirts on the floor and slipped it on carefully.

Before Shmee had the chance to button up his shirt, Squee spotted the long scar that sliced a diagonal across the teenager's chest. And he barely caught the long, jagged scar that curled around Shmee's left arm.

"Shmee…" He frowned heavily and looked at him with large eyes.

He sighed and stroked a hand through his hair. He had finished buttoning his shirt and was now standing in front of the kneeling Todd. "Don't worry, Todd. There's no need to worry." He urged him to his feet and Squee obeyed him. Shmee placed a small kiss on the other's lips.

Squee's heart did butterfly wings again and he felt an overwhelming urge to "respond", per say. His hands slid under his friend's ears and he drew him closer.

Shmee hooked his arms under Todd's armpits and drew him closer and closer until they were as close as they could get.

Squee pulled away soon after that and pressed their foreheads together; eyes falling in a sort of burden-like comfort. He exhaled.

He sighed as well.

"Why is this happening?" Did he really want to know? Should he have just accepted this strange new affection for all of its worth and no matter the reason?

Shmee smiled close to the other's skin, "It's amazing… how differently a relationship can be… how feelings can alter just because of a human body."

"What do you mean?" His eyes opened, brown irises looking at closed lids.

"I mean that I've always loved you… in a platonic way, I suppose. But with a body…" He smiled widely, "I feel so much differently when it comes to you." His hands wound around Todd's face, thumbs stroking his cheeks. He kissed his roughly, ravishing him.

Todd struggled to keep up with him and when they finally stopped, his cheeks were red with embarrassment.

"I love you." Shmee said with a smile.

* * *

They stepped into the small building, hands full with bags.

Previously abandoned, the one-story house was boarded up and the first thing on Shmee's mind, it seemed, was to open those windows up.

So they spent the next to hours pulling each board off and piling them into a shed that was set against the west side of the house.

They were almost finished when the sun started to set.

"Come, Squee,"

He looked at his former bear for a long moment, gazing at his narrow back shadowed from the setting sun, before he gently stepped up next to him. "Alright," he felt uneasy.

Todd could see from the angle he was at that Shmee's eyes were narrowed and his upper teeth clenched his lower lip roughly.

They both stepped into the small house and Shmee flicked on the lights.

* * *

Johnny ground his teeth as he pulled his gloves further up his arms, trying to force the stiff fabric over his elbows. It did not budge any further than it previously was and he ended up giving up and picking up the half-alive person once again.

The cypress tree loomed over the two figures, waving slightly in the breeze.

He threw the person into the trunk of his car and slammed the lid down on the person's fingers, making the semi-unconscious person to squeal in pain.

"Swine," he commented almost off-handedly, throwing himself into the driver's side seat of the brown-shaded vehicle, and pushing the keys into the ignition heavily. He look a moment to exhale heavily, a moment of calm flooding over him.

The night wind soothed him until a loud yelp came from his trunk.

With heavy eyes, he looked at the road and started the car, making it lurch forward and speed down the street at a high speed.

It wove a little in the empty road before a steady pace made an appearance.

Johnny listened to the night sounds again, trying his very hardest to get as much of the soothing noise into him before he entered the busy part of the city…

He had enough blood…

Then again, the guy in is trunk was not very healthy… His blood certainly would not hold the Wall in for too long…

He swerved his dented car over to the sidewalk and picked up the speed a little, aiming towards the plump woman that was tottering down the street. A sort of wide smile grew on his lips just as his eyes did as he came ever so closer to her, speeding car barreling faster and faster at her.

Just before impact, the woman looked over her shoulder and she froze like a stunned deer.

He did not even have to honk at her; that was great!

The body slammed into his bumper-less hood and she rolled over his fracture windshield and off the roof. She landed with a clearly audible thud on the pavement behind and Johnny pulled his car to a screeching halt.

The other people on the street stood in shell-shock, watching as the severely skinny man stomped out of his car and over towards her.

He dragged her with some difficulty toward his trunk and he threw it wide open. He did not very much feel it, but he saw a glimpse in a shop window that he wore a widened, crooked smile.

The man already in there withered at the man, curling his bruised body into a tight ball.

Johnny hefted the unconscious woman up and on top of his first victim of the night, making him let out a strangled cry. He slammed the trunk down on them, satisfied that the man let out another animalistic sound.

That was what he deserved for calling him a fag.

The other citizens did not move, but instead watched in a sort of awe as Johnny marched back into his car and set off again.

He slowed as he entered the suburbs and he passed the school in which Squee attended… only to see it burning brightly in the night. Several large fire trucks flashed in the circular parking area in the front of the large building and there were many people trying to break into it.

He stopped and stepped out of his car in the middle of the street and watched as one of the men pulled out a large pair of metal clippers and smashed through the steel-enforced windows.

Smoke billowed out fire licked out and at the firefighters.

Nny let a growl out from the back of his throat and he clenched his hands into tight fists, feeling somewhat bare without the hilts of his knifes tucked into them.

He had to find Squee and that beast who he called his best friend. But the question was: where were they now? Where would Mr. Bear strike again?

The pattern was becoming a little shapelier… first Squee's parents, then his peers, so who would be next?

Who was the next biggest threat?

Him…

He narrowed his eyes and stepped back into his car. He would go home and then he would wait.

* * *

The girl sobbed heavily, tears gushing down her cheeks and neck. Her body shook heavily, trapped in between a circular belt of circular saws.

He stood, dumbfounded, at the door of the dark blue minivan.

The older girl in the seat ahead of the sobbing girl had a cell phone in hand, talking with someone. "There's just been a homocide…" She said, pronouncing 'homicide' wrong.

His heart ached and he suddenly understood what was going on. The girl, despite her current condition, was going to die. And he pitied her that no one could do anything for her, other than to report her death before she even died.

"Please, help me." She begged, arms hovering in the air and her watery eyes pointed down at the belt of blades that sat dormant around her waist, ready to be turned on and to cut right through her.

He entered the van and wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders, "It'll be okay," he told her, feeling his own tears surface. He was lying. "You'll be fine."

A motor roared to life and the blades started to spin.

She screamed in terror as they grazed through her clothing and the top layer of her skin.

He, despite his close proximity to the blades, did not feel the edge of them. Instead, he hugged her closer and continued to say calming words to her, trying to express some sort of love to her before she died.

Blood splattered against his chest and he could feel her struggle against his hug, letting out strangled screams.

"You'll be okay." He said over the roar of the motor, a slight sob edging his words.

* * *

His eyes opened to the lights of his new home. They stung his temples and left him a little confused.

A hand draped over his eyes, giving them refuge from the bright light, and something pressed against his lips.

"You'll be okay," Shmee said, so very close to his face, "It was only a nightmare."

Only then did Todd notice that tears were drying on his cheeks. He gently pushed Shmee's hand away and he lifted himself up from the bed. He rotated his shoulders a little before he opened his eyes to his bedroom again.

He looked at the table that was next to his bed and at the vase that rested on top of it. He looked at it curiously, observing the shades of red each unique flower held. He could name only a few of them off the top of his head; the red tulip that rose from the center along with the speckles of red carnations that ringed it.

There were others though, draping red buds and bell-shaped flowers of crimson and pink heart-shaped petals…

They were very pretty.

Shmee sat at the edge of his bed, hands folded into his lap. He looked at him with chaotic eyes; a flurry of emotion squeezed tightly into those tainted crystal orbs.

Those eyes worried him to no end.

"Get up,"

He pulled himself out of the bed without struggle, the tone in Shmee's voice leaving no room for excuse.

"Change into something warm. We'll be outside for a long time."

He watched as Shmee ghosted out of the room and he felt a chill run up his form. His eyes lingered at the closed door and he wondered why Shmee seemed so strange now…

What made him change so suddenly?

He changed like Shmee had told him and he entered the sitting room, spotting the other teen at the window, staring out with a distant look on his face. He racked a hand through his hair, reminding himself of how Shmee did just that, before he stepped up next to him.

Shmee's eyes landed on his roughly and he smiled widely. "Ready, Todd?"

"…ready for what?" He asked with a hovering breath, wondering if he really wanted to know.

"Ready to dispose of the last threat to your health..."

He looked at him, eyes growing larger. "What do you mean?"

"I _mean _that we're going to visit dear Johnny tonight."

"You cannot be serious! Shmee, that's a death wish! I- I'm," Todd shuttered.

"You're what?" He asked, facing him and so very close to him.

He winced, "I'm not going."

Shmee's hands were on his cheeks and their eyes locked, "You _have_ to Todd! We need to be rid of that man! We need to clean up his mess!"

His shoulders stiffened, "Shmee, I don't want to get near him. He could kill me!"

"I'll make sure you're safe, Todd."

"I don't want to enrage him by setting his house on fire."

"I'll make sure he burns with it, Todd."

"I don't want to kill anyone anymore…"

The former bear wrapped his arms around Todd's shoulders, squeezing him tightly into a hug, "I'll make sure we stop after this, Todd."

Brown against blue, brown lowered and the lids fluttered shut.

He let out a vibrating exhale before he placed his head on his— friend's? — shoulder.

Would he be considered a friend or more now?

"Do you trust me?"

He suddenly thought of lavender. He did not answer.

"Do you trust me?" He asked again, nails tapping against the teenager's shoulders.

"…yes."

He smiled, "Very good. Now let's go."

* * *

Johnny laced the Wall with the woman's blood and glanced out of the freshly opened window. He had spent a couple minutes pulling the boards off, so he could watch the road for the two fifteen-year-olds.

Off in the darkened distance, he could see an even darker speck on the horizon.

He finished covering the Wall quickly and covered the paint can full of blood again, placing the brush on top of it.

Nny walked over towards the door and stepped out onto his tiny stoop. He sat down on the step and waited for the boys to arrive, knife sheathed on his hip.

* * *

"Shmee, why were their flowers in my room when I woke up?" He asked with his hand wrapped around the handle of the red wagon.

He smiled, "No particular reason. I only wish that you knew the language of flowers." By the sound of his voice, it seemed as if he really _did not_ want Todd to know the reason behind those flowers.

"Well, what kind are they? I could only recognize two of them, the tulip and carnation."

Johnny's house came into view.

"Red snapdragon, pink primrose, red tulip, red carnation, and love-lies-bleeding..." He said, reciting each and every flower without a single hesitation.

"Oh, well, they're very pretty. Thank you."

His steps slowed and looked back at Todd.

The wagon slowed with Todd, the wheels creaking.

"He's waiting for us." He said warily.

His eyes shifted down the road and at the figure sitting in front of Nny's house. Fear drilled through his heart and he could feel his stomach ache.

Shmee's hand curled around his free one and Todd looked over at him sharply. His shoulders lowered slightly and he could feel himself settle down a little at Shmee's touch.

"Let's go, I'll protect you." Shmee said gently and he pulled Todd forward.

"O-Okay," his heart fluttered as they drew closer to Johnny's home and where his childhood home once was… before he burned it to the ground…

He could see the vacant spot and the large piles of debris that rested in the center. Some of the structural boards were still standing, but he was sure his beloved parents were both dead.

Tears sprinkled his cheeks.

Shmee gave his hand a squeeze, "It's alright."

When they had made it to the end of the street, Todd could see Johnny shot to his feet. His throat, by instinct, quivered just like his heart at the sight of the angered Nny.

Shmee's thumb stroked the top of his hand and he repeated once again, "It's alright."

"What are you doing to Squee?" Nny shouted angrily, hand hovering over his knife.

Shmee grinned widely, "Nothing at all." Hs grip on Todd's hand only tightened further.

He leaned in close to his friend, fearing that Nny would lunge at them at any moment. "Shmee, what should I do—?"

The brunette kissed him chastely, watching with amused eyes as Todd worried and his face flushed, Todd's own eyes flashing over towards Johnny.

"Get your hands off him!" He yelled, knife out and he was approaching them quickly.

Shmee quickly pushed Todd out of the way and he braced his legs out wide. The knife slammed all the way into his hand and he twisted his wrist, wrapping his fingers around hilt. He made a pained face, one that Squee never saw before, and he yanked the knife out of Nny's hand.

Johnny glared at him before he lunged forward and brought his hands to Shmee's neck. He throttled him, jarring the boy's head back and forth angrily, "How dare you contaminate Squee! _How dare you!_"

Shmee grinned and backhanded him, the blade still in his hand cutting through Nny's cheek.

Johnny stumbled back, hands away from Shmee's throat and they were to his face in an instant. "I'm going to kill you, you fucking bear!"

"Oh _really_?" He could not stop grinning and shifting from foot to foot, trying to stay limber.

Todd stepped back, calves hitting the red wagon.

Shmee looked over his shoulder quickly at him. When he saw that Todd was looking at him, he winked at him and motioned towards the house, signaling for Todd to get to work on Johnny's house.

His heart thudded quickly against his ribcage and he nearly screamed when Johnny lunged back onto Shmee with an opened jackknife.

The boy let out a struggled cry as he fell to the ground, knife jammed into his shoulder.

Johnny tore it out of him and swung it over his head.

"Hurry, Todd!" He screamed, forcing the knife out of his palm and started to desperately lash out at Nny.

He was shell-shocked as he stared at his friend and former neighbor. He stepped aside and shakily picked up one of the gas canisters. He quickly opened the door and tossing the open canister into the house.

The gas spilled out, sputtering quickly out of the red jug.

Squee watched in shock as Johnny turned to him, bloodied up and huffing heavily.

"Squee, what are you doing?"

His eyes drifted down to the small form lying on the ground. He could feel himself shiver with terror. "…Shmee?"

The older man took a step forward, shaking his head heavily, "Squee, Squee, Squee; I tried so hard to keep you innocent. I warned you about that bear, but no, you didn't listen to me!" Johnny's breath hovered as he took another step towards him, "Now you're just like every other asshole out there!"

Squee screamed as Johnny jumped for him.

Shmee's hand shot out, gripping Nny's ankle and forcing him to the ground. "_Do it now, Squee! Free my master from the wall!_" He screamed, blood speckling his lips.

Nny's muscles tightened and he looked at Shmee from over his shoulder, eyes large and mouth held loose.

"Master..?" The neighbors both said in unison, not really intending to.

He stood up, body looming over Nny. "Looks like I need to explain, don't I?" He sighed heavily, foot crushing down on Nny's lower back.

He forced himself to swing around and he gripped Shmee's leg, pulling it towards himself, and forcing Shmee onto the ground as well. He rolled over and pinned him, jackknife held to his neck. "Why are you talking like D-Boy and Eff?"

He had a crazed look, eyes peeled open large and his smile seeming to never end. "It's your entire fault, Johnny. You're the one who contaminated Squee and you're the one who allowed Todd to develop me. You're interference in his life exposed him to the human negative that collected around you and I was created instantly. I may have been his imaginary friend at first, but you're the one who made me real… that first night you visited our house."

"What are you saying?"

He laughed, eyes straining, "Isn't it obvious? _I was created by you! __**You!**_I sound like your doughboys because I was created by the Wall; like them! In an essence, I _am_ them!"

"This is not my fault! It's that fucking Wall's fault! It's the Wall's fault!" He jammed the knife into Shmee's throat several times, growing in anger as the blood… human blood… spewed out onto him. He huffed, panting heavily with an animalistic growl lacing in his breath.

Todd felt tears well in his eyes. He looked at the bleeding boy on the ground and saw with aching heartbeats that Shmee's body was not moving with breath. He rubbed his eyes roughly and he felt his feet step off of the stoop and down into the grass where Shmee lay. He did not know why he was braving his fears by stepping near Nny, especially when he was homicidal, but he did.

He sank to his knees and felt his hands shake, tears finally falling. "Shmee," he muttered weakly. A compressed sob ripped through his throat. "Shmee..?"

His body felt weak.

Nny loomed over him, "It's not my fault."

He looked up at him, crying, "No," he said gently, shuttering with the need to catch his breath, "It is."

The knife tore through his heart.

"Sor—No" His eyes hardened, "I'm not sorry, Squee," he said roughly as he watched Squee's eyes widen.

Todd drew lifeless, sweatshirt deeply stained, and he slowly slumped onto the ground next to the other teen, allowing his body to finally break free of the weapon.

"I should have been there for you."


End file.
